


【海赫】消失的你 12-15

by Beyllos1504



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyllos1504/pseuds/Beyllos1504





	【海赫】消失的你 12-15

十二、李赫宰篇【上】

我叫李赫宰。嗯，职业不光彩，至少我是这么认为的。我是一名GV演员，很不光彩是吧。  
但请不要嘲笑我。

我是孤儿，但是后来被一位奇怪的人领养了，这也导致了我以后的不幸。初来养父家的时候，他总是给我和希澈哥喝一些奇怪的东西。忘了说了，希澈哥是和我一起在孤儿院被领养的孤儿，之前在孤儿院的时候他就一直保护我，所以我一直很依赖他。  
希澈哥是有点叛逆的小孩，所以，他从来没有乖乖听过养父的话，而我则恰恰相反，即使知道这些东西也许对自己并没有好处甚至会危害到自己，但是还是很听话的按照养父的命令去做，我承认这很懦弱，但在当时我只是想要好好表现，得到属于父亲的爱而已。  
那个东西真的很奇怪，无色无味，也没有任何后遗症，我不知道这究竟是什么，但这越显得平常，却越让我感到不安。

希澈哥和我悄悄商量过要逃跑，他每次都会在喝东西的时候悄悄的给我递眼神，让我不要喝，但是看着父亲微笑着的脸，我还是喝了下去。  
当养父把脸转向希澈哥的时候，看到依旧满满的杯子，他的脸就会变得特别的阴沉，这也是我喝下那东西的原因之一，我怕挨打。

时间过得说快不快说慢不慢，我在被领养回来到现在已经有快十年了，要说变化的大概就是我的哥哥金希澈突然不见了，以及，我成了一名GV演员。  
这并非我愿，这种职业，谅一个有学业有志向的人都不会选的，但是我大概是那种特别的吧，我知道自己的性取向是男人，同时知道的还有我的父亲，我不知道他为什么会知道，只是那天晚上他到我房间来对我说：“我知道你喜欢男人，明天就和我去公司，我要让你做一名GV演员。”

我惊异的看着父亲，他看着我停了好几秒，才缓缓的离开了，内心是百般不愿的，但却无可奈何。  
还有一件也许会令大家都惊讶的事，那就是虽然我当GV男角有一段时间，但是在遇到李东海之前我一直都是个处，很惊异是吧。

是这样子的，父亲带我去公司后，很快就有制片组将我带走，父亲在公司的地位是蛮高的，所以每次他都会跟在我身后，跟着我一起去，而每次我在替别人口X以后，父亲都会找别人代替我的身份，进行下一步，而我一直可笑的以为那是父亲对于我的一点怜悯与仁慈。

遇到李东海，我想真的是我生命中的意外，他的身上有着我一辈子都拥有不到的阳光，他很帅气，是那种会吸引许多人眼球的那种人，我承认在见到他的第一眼，我就喜欢上了他。所以当李东海要将我抱上床时，我暗暗对父亲摇了摇头，之间父亲的眼神暗了下来，却真的没有阻止。这次的导演是父亲，他本来还是决定像往常一样的。我时常会怀疑他的真正目的，但是却又不敢多想。  
我是心甘情愿的，被李东海压在身下的那一刻，除了心跳加速，其他的厌恶什么的感觉，一点也没有。就当我闭上眼想要承受接下来对我来说从未尝试过的事情的时候，只察觉到身上的重量不见了，我睁开眼，发现他对着导演说了一句抱歉就走了出去，我不知道为什么。

难道他讨厌我么...

心里泛起一丝苦涩，没想到我会这么的招人讨厌啊。但是心里还是有一些担心，于是我小心翼翼的走近了李东海，李东海仿佛察觉了我的到来，很快的回头了，那一刻，我的心情真的很复杂，很错乱很慌张。  
我怕看到他厌恶的眼神，但是当他回头的那一刻，除了看到我那一刻的慌乱以外，幸好我没有看到一点点厌恶的眼神。  
鼓起勇气走到他身边，好半天，我才鼓足勇气冲他说了一句话，我问他：“李东海，你身体不舒服么？为什么......会停下来？”好吧，说完这句话连我自己都吓到了，我怎么会不知廉耻到问这个问题，红着脸低下头，好半天没见他回应，我悄悄的抬起头，只是见他上扬着嘴角，看着远方。

等了好半天，他才说了一句，我们进去吧。  
心又开始跳的不停。再一次的，感到了从未有过的紧张......

我没有感到疼痛，很奇怪，间接的也听听同行们说过，第一次的时候会很疼，还有可能出血。但是很幸运的是，我没有感到一点点疼痛。我有一些，是李东海的，技术...太好了么？  
还是...因为我喜欢他。

不敢往下想去，只知道自己当时是很幸福的，有种飘到云端上的感觉。最后那一刻我昏睡了过去。快乐的睡过去的，我的第一次，幸好献给了我喜欢的人。

但是，醒来的时候看见的却是养父那张放大的脸，他的脸是可怖的青白色，不正常的颜色让我感到了恐惧，只见他的手慢慢覆到我的身上，表情也变成一种很奇怪的样子，这在以前是从来没有过的。  
我感到恐惧，不知道该怎么办，就在我束手无策的时候就听到嘭的一声，是李东海！  
他进门以后看到了我，二话不说就朝着我这边走了过来，我不知道他想要干吗。但是还是求救班的看着他，果然下一刻他就将手上的钱甩在了养父的身上，并把他拉下来开始踢打他。

我从来没有看过这样的场面，所以真的是被吓到了。  
最后在依旧懵懵的状态下被他带走了。

我很感谢李东海没有问我家住在哪，而是把我带回了他家，这个时候的我回去，不知道会发生什么不可预见的事。  
那天夜里在他家住着我也是很快乐很幸福的，我看到了他有点泛红的脸，心里忍不住笑了出来。当时我的心里在想：原来，他不讨厌我啊。  
那天夜里，我还是忍不住的和他说了一点自己的事，没有全说，因为我很胆小。

 

十三、李赫宰篇【中】  
在他怀里真的很温暖，是我这么多年从来没有感觉过的暖心与轻松，那一天我睡的真的很香甜。没有噩梦，没有追逐，没有挣扎，没有受怕。  
李东海给我的干净很舒服，很温暖，他会不会就是可以拯救我的人呢。

早晨起来的时候想要给他做早餐，但是不知道是不是因为他家的床太舒服的原因，醒来的时候我发现李东海已经不在了，慌乱的起了床，我不知道李东海去了哪里，即使现在在他家还是很害怕再也见不到他了，幸好当我出了房门，看到厨房里面有个忙手忙脚的身影，呵呵，真好啊。这样的早晨，让人心情愉悦。  
拿起门上挂着的围裙，我穿戴好，还是决定换自己上阵，要不然鸡蛋又要阵亡好几个了。过去拍了拍这个和我差不多高却壮实不少的男人，没想到他的反应那么强烈，我刚拍了拍他，他就立马回头，眼睛里面写满了错愕，咳咳，真逗。

我笑眯眯的看着他，对他说：“我来做吧，平常在家都是我自己动手的。”就见到他愣了好半天才冒出一个嗯字，我美滋滋的开始做早餐。果然啊，有人等待的感觉就是好呢，但是很快我就开始不自在了，不是因为不想多做一份，只是，李东海的视线太强烈了，即使没有看他，我也能感受到他的注视，从小到他还没有这样子过呢，真的是。于是转身将他赶了出去，只是觉得脸上都火辣辣的。啊，好热啊。

好不容易吃完了早餐，我终于意识到了事态的严重性，我一夜未归了，即使昨晚多么渴望着要逃避，但是这样的举动真正的是第一次啊。我该怎么办，不知道父亲会怎么对我。鼓起勇气对李东海说了要告辞的话，万万没想到他的反应会是那么强烈，我有点震惊到了，即使内心有些甜丝丝的感觉，但是我却不得不离开。  
我可以感觉得到李东海失落的神情，东海啊，对不起......

家里的门是半掩着的，我小心翼翼的推开门走进去，却没想到父亲正襟危坐在大厅沙发上，我低着头朝他靠近，对于昨天父亲所有的一切举动我都是不能够过问的，因为，父亲，是个疯子。  
是的，他是个疯子，折磨了我这么多年我却依旧要尊敬的父亲，是个十足的疯子。但是我确仍旧天天幻想着他会清醒正常的那一天，也许会对我这个养子开始疼爱起来呢。伤痕累累的心总是会抱有着一些不可能实现的幻想吧。  
父亲坐在沙发上一句话没说，我不知道原因，我只能静静的站在一旁，希望他可以早点气消。就这么站着过了约莫半个小时。

父亲突然抬眼盯着我，我不敢抬头，只有垂着脸，静静等待他的指示。  
“帮我口交。”什么！我不可置信的抬起头，这个我至少尊敬了这么多年的父亲刚刚说了什么。瞪大着眼睛看着他。  
父亲又重说了一遍：“帮...我..口..交。”天怎么瞬间就黑了呢。这个我一直认为至少会对我存在怜悯的父亲刚刚都说了些什么啊。我一直以为他是爱我的，至少做演员没有一次是做到底的，我可以认为这个职业是他喜欢的，我尽全力的配合着他，忍受着那些恶臭，却没想到最后会是这个样子。

他似乎被我这个样子惹怒了，猛地站了起来，拽起我的头发把我压在了地上，我被他强迫的抬起头，看到眼前软趴趴的物体，好恶心，好恶心...  
那东西在我脸上乱蹭着，这个时候我是多么恨自己的无能啊，我没有一点点力气，是啊，一点力气也没有，因为从小的药物注射，我身上的力气也一直停留在11岁的时候，那样子的力气怎么敌得过一个现在是壮年的男人呢。

他捏住我的鼻子，掐住我的喉咙我被迫的张开嘴巴，立马一个东西就塞了进去，想要呕吐，肠胃都在翻搅，谁来救救我，但是老天似乎不会眷顾我第二次，那东西在我的嘴巴胡乱的插了十分钟，却依旧没有硬挺的状况，更别说发泄，只见我的父亲已经满眼血红，最后我是在被撞击的疼痛中昏迷过去的。

那一刻，东海啊，我好想你。

十四、李赫宰篇【中下】

对我来说，之后的日子就像是噩梦一样的。我被他监禁住，被迫着去拍了一组又一组淫秽的照片，我越来越无力，越来越疲倦，好几次，都想要了解于此好了。  
但是父亲似乎都料想到了一样，他将洗好的照片带回家中，告诉我说是自杀也可以，到时候更加是遗臭万年。我不知道是自己的懦弱心在作祟还是自尊心受到挫伤，我一次又一次的屈服在此。

后来他干脆就将照片放在茶几上，也不拿走，他知道我不敢动那些东西。因为，哪会有更加严厉的惩罚，他这样子的变态研究，大部分都是试验在我的身上的，我不能够想象，下一次又会有怎样的恐怖的实验品要在我身上实验。

我在被监禁的这一段日子里，除了躺在实验室的床上，要不就是站在窗前看着外面，我觉得我就像是比吸血鬼更见不得光的怪物，别人看着我的都是一样的眼神，而我，迟早有一天会想过街老鼠一样，人人喊打。

耳旁仿佛可以听到别人的谩骂声，真的好害怕啊，李东海。  
依旧站在窗前，今天的阳光似乎温暖些，我懒懒的看着窗外，没有几个人，突然一抹熟悉的身影映入我的眼帘，那是谁？  
人影越来越近，李东海！

他为什么会在这里？不会的，他不会知道我在这里的啊，怎么办？  
我终于再次尝到了慌张的滋味，我来回的渡着圈，父亲依旧坐在沙发上，眼光依旧是没有焦距的发散，和死人的眼神没有什么区别，在我看来。

对于我的慌张，他似乎没有丝毫的反应，只是这样坐着一动不动，这也是这一段时间以来我们唯一的相处模式。我恐惧他，却又不敢远离他，因为那样的话吗，也许他会做出更加过激的行为。我像上帝祈祷着，别让门铃响起，上帝也的确不爱我，没出5分钟，门铃就响起来了，我慌乱的躲到了房里，不敢再发出一丝的动静。  
东海看来是找他的，因为他见到父亲的时候没有一丝意外的表情，也没有问我在哪里。一开始一切都很平静，但是突然李东海问他桌子上的是什么东西？

什么...东西？

照片！天哪，不可以！我想要开门去阻止，但却发现这一刻浑身的血液都僵住了一般，动弹不得。眼看着他将那个信封拆开，看到他变得不可思议的眼神，以及到最后发狠的拳头。  
东海，我要阻止他，因为那是一个危险的男人。我终于发出了声音：“李东海，不要打李导演，一切都是我自愿的。”我竟然说了这句话，多可笑啊，我自己都恨不得将他碎尸万段，这个我曾经很尊敬的父亲。李东海明显的怔住了，他是没想到我会在这里的吧，呵呵。这下不管说什么也是说不清楚的了，我一步一步的走出了房门。虚弱的靠在门旁边，不能在挪一步。在说话的前一刻，我还是决定不说出真相，不让他知道我有这样一个变态的父亲。不想在他眼里变得更加的一文不值。

他看起来很不相信，过了好一会才说让我再说一遍。东海啊···你知不知道，当时这句话我是花了多大的力气才说出了口。“我说你，不要打李导演，一切都是我自愿的。··”说完这句话以后，我已经没有了一点的力气。却在最后一刻，终于被他的推搡和挥在脸上的拳头弄得一点力气也没有了。  
他没有再回头，冲出了房子。东海啊，你知不知道要是你在那个时候回头的话，就会发现趴在地上的我，绝望的我。

说出来也许不相信。我很少哭，即使这样的生活那么的折磨我，我还是坚持着不哭泣。因为我一直认为眼泪是珍贵的纯洁的，因为这样的事情掉泪，不值得。我将自己的心筑起高高的墙壁，强迫自己少一点感情。  
我的东海，我爱你。

十五 李赫宰篇【下】  
摔门的声音似乎还在耳畔萦绕，好疼。  
我双目无神的呆坐着，不知过了多久我才抬起头看向之前我还一直尊重着的所谓的父亲：“您，满意了么？父亲......”不知道他后面说了些什么，只是，当他把我拉进那个折磨了我不知道多少个夜晚的房间的时候，再看向他明显已经病态的表情，我总觉得，今天的我将会死去。或者是像希澈哥那样，消失掉。

惨白的房间一切的一切都那么的让人绝望，不知道他讲什么注射进我的身体里，过了有二十分钟我只觉得全身刺痛，好痛啊，究竟，究竟是什么。  
努力用尽最后一丝力气睁开双眼，只可以看到模糊的变态的影子，东海啊，我真的要离开你了么？再次睁开眼睛的时候我发现东海来了，东海！还有，我竟然没事！我没有死掉么？但是很快我就发现了事情的不对劲，他似乎看不见我...我惊慌失措的走到他的面前，他的目光却是直穿过我的身体，望向我,后面的衣服...  
我怎么了？

回过头，看到躺在地上的李正光，你杀死我了么？那么我现在是什么？鬼魂么？但是我却发现李正光的眼睛是盯着我的，眼睛里流露出一种狂热，怎么了？  
后面突然一声怒吼，我连忙回头，发现东海站了起来，他要干嘛。只见他快步走来，我还是下意识的往旁边躲去，但是还是手碰到了他，我可以触摸到他，真真切切，那么，难道我...

我慌乱的看着眼前仿佛闹剧般的场景，甚至于亲眼看到李正光死掉我也没有任何的反应，直到东海那句嘶吼，才真正把我惊醒，我慌乱的跑出房间，却不小心碰到了客厅的桌子，不得已，幸好层数不高，我拉开窗户紧闭上眼睛跳了下去。  
之后就是一片黑暗····  
再次醒来我发现我在一个陌生的小屋里面，怎么回事？难道之前的都是梦？就在这时门开了，一个披着黑袍的男子，容颜被黑暗隐藏住，他慢慢走近，我的身体完全紧绷。他缓慢的靠近我，抬起头······  
“哥！希澈哥！”不敢相信自己的眼睛，居然是希澈哥？虽然我们很早就分开了，但是他的样子却是让人忘不掉的。  
他微笑的看着我：“赫宰。”我猛地扑上去紧紧地抱住眼前的人，“哥··哥···哥我好想你···哥······”背上的手一直轻拍着我，仿佛又回到幼时在孤儿院时，那是我总是受别人的欺负，他们说我懦弱没有男子气，又生的瘦弱，根本不配当男孩。这个时候希澈哥总是会第一时间冲出来保护我，那个时候我总是会躲在哥的怀里哭，而那时他就会像现在一样轻拍着我的背，告诉我：“赫宰别怕，以后澈哥保护你。”  
我的希澈哥回来了么？呵呵，哥······  
就这么过了好久好久，心里面也变的暖暖的，好久没有这么安宁的感觉了，和东海在一起时不一样，和东海在一起虽然也感到很幸福但是却总是会脸红心跳加速，很紧张。但是现在，我的心情不能在舒缓了。  
“赫宰啊，你都不奇怪么？为什我会出现。”我笑着摇了摇头。不是不疑惑，我当然会疑惑，但是我却不想问，如果希澈哥能告诉我，他一定会说的，所以我不会问。我相信他。  
他看着我好半天才长长的叹了口气····直觉告诉我，我现在的处境并不好。“赫宰啊，你听哥说·····。”  
我安静的听完了希澈哥的故事，越听到后面越心凉，澈哥一直在我身边啊···只是我看不见他···澈哥和我说之前李正光入狱过，理由就是私下里面研制国家禁止研究的项目，隐形药剂···  
而我们万幸中的不幸就是牺牲品，药剂的唯一缺点就是隐形人之间是可以彼此看见的。不过，这却让我感到唯一的幸运，至少我还有哥····但转念一想，澈哥自己那么孤独的活了那么多年，哥····对不起·····  
希澈哥似乎看出我的悲伤,拍了拍我的头：“赫宰，别担心哥。哥这几年可没白费，一直在试着研究解药，所以有的时候别人是可以看见我的，只要我控制好时间掌握好规律还是可以和别人谈事情的，呵呵。  
但是，李正光为什么会看见我呢？“他自己也是试验品。”澈哥马上就解答了我心中的疑虑  
。什么？自己？他真的是一个变态·······  
我和哥聊了许多许多，大部分都是李东海，我不知道为什么会一直和他说东海，真的不由自主。  
哥一直默默不语，慢慢倾听着。最后，他又摸了摸我的头，对我说：“赫宰放心，迟早有一天，你会没事的···哥绝对说到做到。”  
恩···哥，我相信你。在心里默默地说了这句话，接着，又慢慢的进入了梦乡，美好的梦乡。


End file.
